The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for positioning a port in an aperture in a web of film in a packaging machine.
Packaging machines are utilized to package a variety of products in flexible containers. One method for packaging a product in a flexible container is to utilize a form, fill, seal packaging machine. To this end, form, fill, seal packaging machines are utilized to seal pharmaceuticals, dairy products, wine, food stuffs, cosmetics, and other products in flexible containers. The form, fill, seal packaging machine provides an apparatus for packaging these products in an expedient manner.
In one type of form, fill, seal packaging machine, a web of heat sealable film is passed over a former or mandrel that forms the film into a tubular shape. To effect a tubular shape, the film is folded longitudinally and heat sealed along abutting longitudinal edges. The tubular-shaped film is then passed around a tubular fill system that deposits the product to be packaged into the tubular-shaped film. To create individual packages (hereinafter "bags"), the web of film must be sealed across its width. These side seals are typically created by a sealer that creates the second seal for one bag while making the first seal for the next bag. After the side seals are created, the web of film can then be severed between the side seals to create individual bags.
In certain arts, and for certain packaging needs, it is necessary to create flexible containers filled with fluids that have attached thereto ports. As used herein, the term "ports" includes, without limitation, fitments, valves, and other means for accessing the fluid contained within the container. The ports provide a means for accessing the container, either utilizing a spike or needle, or through a valve located on the port. The ports typically include a tubular portion for receiving a spike or needle. The tubular portion extends from a base or flange that is sealed to a web of film.
In one method for creating flexible containers having ports in a form, fill, seal packaging machine, during the form, fill, seal process the web of film is punched by means for creating an opening or aperture in the film. To secure the port to the film, the tubular portion of the port is positioned within the opening and the base is sealed to the web of film. It should be noted, however, that the film can be prepunched and fed into the packaging machine in a prepunched state.
As stated above, to seal the fitments to the film, the fitments must be delivered in juxtaposition to the film and the ports inserted through the openings or apertures in the film. It is known to deliver ports from a storage area to a conveying mechanism, such as a chain loop having a plurality of forks for releasably retaining the ports and by utilizing a number of pneumatic cylinders to move the ports from the chain loop and insert them into an aperture in the film. See, for example, PCT published patent application PCT/FR87/00169. For example, the unit might use two pneumatic cylinders to move the port first away from the conveying mechanism and then toward and through a hole in the film. This results in a three-step process of moving the ports to the elevator, transferring the ports to the elevator, and then urging a port upwardly into an aperture in the film.
This prior method can result in the misalignment of the ports in the aperture in the web of film and difficulty in transferring the port from the apparatus to the film. Accordingly, the process can result in ports not being properly aligned in the film or with respect to the aperture in the web of film and therefore, when the ports are sealed to the film, a secure seal may not be effectuated or the ports may be misaligned within the film.
There is therefore a need for an improved method and apparatus for positioning a port in an aperture in a web of film so that the port can be sealed thereto.